Rebel Ship in Acid Clouds
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Industrial Sector in an Acid Clouds. ---- The intro text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: * Environmental scans show high level concentrations of various acids in the surrounding clouds. This beacon must be bordering some kind of waste disposal area. * Scans indicated that the surrounding acid clouds will corrode the hull panels of even an armored, shielded ship in a relatively short amount of time. You probably should not stay here for too long. * The computer warns you about high acid concentrations in the surrounding clouds. The shields cannot protect the ship from this kind of hazard and some damage to the hull is unavoidable. * You cycle through wide-band comm channels as soon as you arrive. Nothing but endlessly repeated hazard warnings. You are informed that various acidic substances have been disposed in this part of the cloud. * You spend a good deal of time staring out the window. The corrosive clouds could kill any alien within minutes, even when equipped with full environmental suits. A sight of deadly beauty. * There's nothing here, save for clouds of acidic waste and the dirty light emitted by a distant sun that is shimmering through them. * You jumped to a far reaching fusion-residue dump yard. The acidic substances have reached such a high concentration that they will even damage ship plating. *# (Rock Plating) Polarize the ceramic underlayer. *#* The advanced armor-plating protects your ship against the caustic environment. As you wait for the FTL to charge a Rebel ship jumps in. They probably did not plan to jump into the hazard zone, but engage you nevertheless. *#** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) *#*** Fight a Rebel Ship *# Continue... *#* Acid damage Acid damage The text for this outcome varies, and could be any of the following: * Acid eats away at your ship's hull while you wait for the FTL to charge. A Rebel ship jumps in. They probably did not plan to jump into the hazard zone, but engage you nevertheless. * Acid eats away at your ship's hull while you wait for the FTL to charge. Somehow, unexpectedly, a Rebel craft closes in with impulse engines on full. The recently built ship hull is already heavily corroded. * Acid eats away at your ship's hull while you wait for the FTL to charge. It's not long before a Rebel ship drops into realspace next to you. You are worried by the Rebels' determination, they even send manned ships after you right into this acidic mess. * Acid eats away at your ship's hull while you wait for the FTL to charge. Few ship captains would dare venture into this dangerous area, but the Rebels have their orders and seem willing to take great risks with following you here. A combat ready Rebel ship jumps in after you. * Acid eats away at your ship's hull while you wait for the FTL to charge. While your FTL charges you are surprised to spot a manned Rebel ship in the haze. They message you, "There you are! Several of our ships went missing in this mess while looking for you. We will leave the wreck of your ship here to dissolve." ** Your ship takes 1 'hull damage. *** Continue... **** Fight a Rebel Ship Fight a Rebel Ship * ('After destroying enemy ship) Another Rebel ship explodes; the remaining crew is thrown into open space and desolves within seconds. A lot of Federation officers hate the Rebels with all their might, but no one deserves such a fate. *# Stay to salvage from your opponent and the wreckages of other ships nearby. *#* Acid eats away at your ship's hull while you salvage the debris. *#** Your ship takes 1 '''hull damage, a random system breaches, and you receive a '''high amount of scrap and resources. *# Jump away quickly to avoid further acid damage to your ship's hull. *# (Rock Plating) Resist the acid damage with your advanced armor while salvaging from the various debris. *#* The Rock armor protects your ship from the acids while you salvage. *#** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. * (After killing enemy crew) The Rebels survived the hazard, but they did not survive you. *# Stay to salvage from the ship. *#* Acid eats away at your ship's hull while you strip the ship. You wonder if you should activate the ship's distress beacon so that the Rebels can find their dead before they and the ship are dissolved? *#** Your ship takes 1 '''hull damage, a random system breaches, and you receive a '''high amount of scrap and resources. *# Jump away quickly to avoid further acid damage to your ship's hull. *# (Rock Plating) Resist the acid damage with your advanced armor while salvaging from the ship. *#* The Rock armor protects your ship from the acids while you strip the ship. *#** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. Category:Industrial Sector Events Category:Events